


Баланс

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Satine Kryze, F/M, Force-Sensitive Satine Kryze, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychology, The Force, alternative universe, dark vs light
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: Свет способен озарить Тьму, но озаряя её, он забирает себе самые черные её тени. Тьма способна превратиться в Свет, но превращаясь, она забирает себе все солнечные блики. Где есть Тьма, там всегда будет Свет. Где есть Свет, там всегда будет Тьма. Это Баланс. И во Вселенной нет ничего, что способно его нарушить.





	1. Его Свет = Её Тьма

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, вероятно, присутствует, но не стоит по причине того, что он как бы подразумевается наличием AU, но я старалась максимально сохранить характеры, даже несмотря на нестандартную для героев ситуацию. Рейтинг стоит не из-за отношений, так что не стоит ждать даже хоть сколь-нибудь страстных поцелуев. Так же есть намек на авторский хедканон, но он мелькает буквально в одном предложении.  
За вдохновение огромное спасибо моей дорогой Мелкой. Душенька, это написано только благодаря тебе! 
> 
> Трек-вдохновлялка: Svrcina – Who are you?

Мир вокруг расходится по швам.

Каждую секунду источаются, а потом лопаются золотые нити жизней, и мир рвется, растрескивается, крошится, но они всё равно продолжают идти вперед, несмотря ни на что. Они взрываются, наступая на бомбы, умирают от ран и яда, попав в ловушки, они слепнут, глохнут, теряют конечности и рассудок, их кожа пузырится от кислоты, глаза затягиваются пеленой, а мышцы отказываются двигаться, как надо, но они упрямо – цепляясь сломанными пальцами за обломки, глотая с каждым судорожным вздохом пары отравы, теряя каплю за каплей все жизненные силы – лезут дальше, желая добраться и перегрызть шею той, в чьих жилах течет столь ненавистная ими кровь.

Она гордо восседает на троне из костей и боли и смотрит на пока ещё закрытые двери. Её спина пряма и крепка, словно бескаровый монолит, её пальцы изящны и длинны, как у королевы, а кожа бледней снега с горных хребтов Калевалы. Она не вздрагивает, когда слышит очередной предсмертный крик, не всхлипывает, когда ещё один хищник превращается в жертву, она всё чувствует, _видит_ и умирает с каждым из них, но не становится их блаженным спасением. В конце концов, они сами отреклись от её руки помощи.

Ещё год назад ею восхищались. Её восхваляли всем народом и пророчили невероятное будущее. Все мужчины сектора мечтали встать подле неё, а женщины – быть ею. Они верили, что её руку ведут предки, что её губами говорят великие Манд’алоры, и готовы были идти за ней в любые, самые немыслимые пекла и стоять с ней плечом к плечу, и нести её флаги, и шептать её имя будто молитву древним. Они её обожали, боготворили, а потом, когда на поверхность хрустальной воды всплыла её истинная кровь, внезапно нарекли безумной.

Её слова тут же оказались ядом, её губы – сосредоточением зла, а руки – самыми обжигающими плетьми. Ей стоило только оказаться вне стен родовой обители, а вокруг тут же расцветали алые бутоны проклятий, а те, для кого её имя ещё вчера было благодатью, для кого только мгновенье назад удачей было поймать хоть один её взгляд, теперь клацали зубами, словно волки, и желали ей самой лютой, лишенной всякой чести смерти. Её окрестили дар’мандо, и это стало самой последней каплей в и так уже неистово бушующем море. И всё же её потери оказались для них недостаточной платой – они преследовали и умирали, и наполнялись ещё большей ненавистью, когда она выходила из устроенных ими пожаров без единого ожога, когда десятки мужчин и женщин задыхались и замертво падали перед ней, а она шла дальше по их трупам, как словно бы ступала по устланной серебром тропе.

Нити внезапно вздрагивают сильней. Она ощущает яркие, совершенно незнакомые всполохи, а затем двери распахиваются и, с грохотом ударившись о стены, поднимают вверх столбы пепла и пыли. Она улыбается – совсем один? – а затем в недовольстве сдвигает тонкие брови, почувствовав невероятный поток Света, яркими волнами расходящийся от фигуры.

На нём мандалорский доспех, испачканный в копоти и чьей-то крови, в его руках бластер – тяжелый и такой не элегантный, такой первобытный, как и всё то оружие, которым её пытались запугать, – но шлем отсутствует – как глупо! – так что можно увидеть и весьма приятное лицо, и вихр рыжеватых волос, и ясные серые глаза, источающие столь неподходящее ситуации спокойствие. Он оглядывает зал – темные пятна, оставшиеся на камне от молний, десяток заживо сожженных глупцов, решивших, что смогут проникнуть через, как им казалось, тайный лаз и застать её врасплох, истерзанного шрик-ястреба, до конца защищавшего свою хозяйку, – и, наконец, переводит взгляд на неё, и она понимает, как чарующе – _приторно_ – прекрасен не только его внутренний Свет, заливающий все пространство вокруг, но и оболочка, дарованная Силой своему сыну. Жаль, что пудра закончилась ещё три витка назад – синяки под глазами и проступающие сквозь кожу сосуды её совсем не красят, а лишь добавляют лишние годы.

– Кто ты такой и почему ворвался в мои покои? 

Она готова поклясться, что он ухмыляется на последнем её слове, но никак не изменяется в лице и поднимается – медленно и грациозно, как и предписано её пусть уже и утраченным титулом. Он двигается навстречу, и ей совсем не нравится ни то, как чуть заметно шевелятся пальцы его правой руки, ни его внимательный взгляд, как бы скользь брошенный ей за спину.

– Моё имя Оби-Ван Кеноби. Я пришел, чтобы взять под защиту Ордена джедаев Сатин Криз, герцогиню Калевалы. Мне известно, что она находится здесь. Вероятно, не по собственной воле.

_Вероятно, _не по собственной воле.

Она едва не хохочет этому джейтии прямо в лицо.

– Так тебе нужна девчонка. А знаешь ли ты, сколько крови на её руках?

Она спускается на две ступени вниз – и подол её платья, волной скользнув следом, ловит проникший сквозь разрушенную крышу солнечный свет и раскрашивает цветными бликами заляпанные кровью каменные кладки, – а он снова дергает пальцами, и на этот раз она всё же успевает заметить мелькнувший между ними короткий блестящий цилиндр и улыбается – широко и приветливо. Её улыбка – а, может, она сама в целом – ему явно не по нраву, и он хмурится, тогда как она гордо поднимает подбородок и упирает руки в крутые бедра, не прекращая улыбаться.

– Это была самозащита. Ордену известно, что на неё напали и пытались убить.

– То есть убийство в защите – это не убийство?

– Убийство. Но в ином значении.

Она переступает на следующую ступеньку – он тоже делает шаг вперед – и, прижав руку к груди, от души смеется. Как безумная, как сумасшедшая, как дар’мандо с нечестивой кровью и несоизмеримой силой внутри. А затем, продолжая изгибать губы в дикой улыбке, смотрит на него.

– Для чего же _ты_ здесь?

– Чтобы защитить её.

– И от самой себя тоже?

Ей нравится, как он вздрагивает от её слов, как отступает назад и – наконец! – активирует световой меч, мгновенно расплескавший свой нежный, как теплая лазоревая волна свет на все поверхности вокруг.

Сатин преодолевает последнюю ступень и глядит на него – снизу вверх и сверху вниз одновременно. Он не двигается, хотя и убирать оружие явно не собирается, а она не отрывает взгляда от его светового меча, представляя насколько бы проще стала жизнь на Мандалоре, если бы прямо сейчас он пронзил бы её им насквозь. Но он почему-то не двигается. Не нападает, даже не пытается задавать вопросы, и ей становится тошно от всего происходящего.

Нити неожиданно натягиваются снова, и Сатин делает шаг в сторону, глядя на зияющий чернильной темнотой проход. Приходится ждать всего лишь несколько секунд – две? три? – и на пороге появляется мандалорец, закованный в тяжелый металл с головы до пят. Он вскидывает бластер и кричит, кидаясь вперед, но Сатин кривится и, не отрывая от него взгляда, резко наклоняет голову к плечу. Раздается хруст, и он – трандошанин? кел-дор? тилин? – валится бездыханным телом, присоединяясь к своим лежащим на полу товарищам, одаренным умом под стать его. Краем глаза она видит, как изменяется в лице этот Оби-Ван Кеноби, хотя тот и продолжает молчать и не вмешиваться. 

– Ты хотел защищать девчонку, чужак? Ну, что ж… Попробуй. Если решишься.

Она обходит его стороной, и подол её платья тянется – по камню, по пыли, по крови – и извивается подобно длинному, покрытому искрящимися чешуйками телу гадюки. Его Свет на миг касается её Тьмы, но сразу же отскакивает, наткнувшись на ледяные шипы, полные яда. А Сатин улыбается темнотой всех Черных дыр Галактики.

* * *

Она обгладывает птичью кость, представляя на её месте кости всех своих врагов, слизывает запекшуюся на углях, но когда-то такую горячую, такую живую кровь и внезапно ловит его пристальный взгляд, чересчур задержавшийся на своём лице. Пальцы сами по себе тянутся к уголку губ, чтобы убрать невидимые пятна.

– Так что всё-таки произошло?

Сатин пожимает плечами, в последний раз облизывает уже лишенную мяса кость, отбрасывает её в сторону – в костер, чтобы видеть, как она превращается в абсолютное ничто, – и коротким взмахом руки поднимает из котелка пригоршню воды, чтобы смыть с пальцев и жир, и уголь, и кровь. То, что её действия не нравятся джедаю, её только забавляет.

– Просто я умела то, что не умели они.

– Я не знаком с культурой мандалорцев достаточно близко, но, уверен, твой народ не настолько нецивилизован, чтобы идти с огнем на всё незнакомое. 

Его знания – или же незнания? – забавляют ещё сильней.

Сатин сбрызгивает остатки воды в траву и всё же поворачивает голову в его сторону. Оби-Ван сидит в паре метрах от неё. На нём уже давно – несколько недель? несколько месяцев? – нет мандалорской брони, а только лишь эта глупая, совсем не защищающая тело джедайская форма, состоящая сплошь из хлопка да крашенной кожи. Единственное, что ей нравится в его глупой одежде, так это открытая шея – можно легко дотянуться до неё и сдавить гортань, если вдруг он полезет туда, где его сладкому Свету нет места.

_Свет._

Первое время её так трясло от его цитирования Кодекса, что она едва не вскипятила его кровь прямо на месте. А когда он впервые взялся расспрашивать её о прошлом – до всего этого, до Тьмы, до Силы, до бесконечного потока змей и крови, – его спасло только внезапное появление охотников за головами. Интересно, если бы их не нашли тогда, пережил бы он ту искру или бы сгорел заживо? И как бы долго он горел? Она успела бы покрыться его угольной крошкой? Успела бы впитать в себя все капли его крови до того, как та превратилась бы в твердые кровавые бляшки?

Оби-Ван хмурится – наверное, в ответ её мыслям, и стоит ей встать, тоже оказывается на ногах.

– Я не отступлю.

Ей хочется смеяться – как безумной, как сумасшедшей, как _дар’мандо_. Но почему-то не получается. Его взгляд слишком взволнованный, слишком тревожный, слишком… заботливый? Сатин не понимает – или не хочет понимать? – почему раз за разом он пытается вывести её на этот разговор, а терпя неудачу, не сбегает. Это глупо. Это нелогично. Это лишено всякого смысла.

Она безумна.

Её Тьма безумна.

Как можно пытаться вести диалог с безумством? 

Он вдруг делает шаг к ней и сжимает её руки в своих. Сатин удивленно моргает и ловит себя на мыслях, что ей совершенно не хочется вырываться, не хочется шипеть или угрожать, не хочется отталкивать его волны в Силе. Ей хочется в точности наоборот.

Она закрывает глаза секундой раньше, чем он.

Его аура теплая и мягкая. Как легкий бриз. Как золотой песок. Как солнечный свет. В неё хочется нырнуть с головой и навсегда там остаться в окружении этой теплоты и мягкости. Он окутывает её, и ей хочется – внезапно – хоть ненадолго втянуть в себя всюду торчащие ядовитые шипы и позволить ему проникнуть дальше, глубже, в самые черные залежи её Тьмы и осветить их. Хотя бы немного, хотя бы временно, хотя бы только на это мгновенье. И поддавшись этому странному, этому глупому, этому необъяснимому порыву, она распахивает запретные двери, и он тут же проскальзывает в образовавшуюся щель, не обращая внимания на то, как её острые как бритва клыки срезают часть его Света.

Сатин выдыхает и резко распахивает глаза.

Он всё так же стоит рядом – с закрытыми глазами и открытой шеей. Она может убить его прямо сейчас. Достаточно протянуть руки вперед, обхватить его горло и давить, давить до тех самых пор, пока не раздастся хруст сломанных позвонков и хрящей, пока с его губ не начнет капать кровь, пока его глаза не закатятся и он не свалится мертвой тушей на землю. Или же взмахнуть рукой и отправить его прямо на острые камни, чтобы они раскрошили ему череп. Или же слегка шевельнуть пальцами и призвать искры, которые оставили бы от него только запах горящей плоти да горсти черного пепла. Или же… Всё это так просто, даже почти уже привычно, но почему-то в этот момент всё это кажется ей чем-то неправильным, неподходящим, бессмысленным.

Оби-Ван открывает глаза тоже. 

– Так что всё-таки произошло?

Его слова как гипноз, как священная мантра, и Сатин вдруг понимает, что ей _хочется_ всё ему рассказать. Хочется открыть рот прямо сейчас, но источать из него не полные яда язвительные фразы, а правду – без преукрас, без наигранности, без излишеств. Это желание такое внезапное, но такое подходящее этому моменту.

– Они любили меня. Когда-то.

Он слегка сдавливает её ладони, и образовавшийся в её горле ком становится чуточку тоньше.

– Я была их герцогиней. Их путеводной звездой. Их любимицей. Почти их лидером. Они считали мои слова словами предков, мои действия – их действиями. Я могла отдать им любой приказ, могла бы натравить их на любой мир Галактики, и они бы принесли к моим ногам все головы планеты. Но я хотела не этого. Я хотела, чтобы они нашли иной путь, чтобы осознали, что кровь – это не единственная доступная им дорога.

– А потом? 

– А потом кто-то узнал о том, кто я на самом деле. 

Его Свет становится ярче, горячее, и хотя в первую секунду ей хочется его оттолкнуть, отшвырнуть, избавиться от его слишком близкой сейчас ауры, она этого не делает. Тьма недовольно шевелится в ответ, внутренние змеи кусаются и шипят, но когда он вдруг аккуратно гладит её покрытые – всё ещё, до сих пор – кровью костяшки пальцев, они затихают. И это непонятно, невероятно, _ненормально_, но, внезапно, приятно. Так сильно, так _безумно_ приятно.

Сатин поднимает голову и смотрит Оби-Вану в глаза. Его взгляд спокоен – как и тогда, как и в самый первый момент, – выражение его лица безмятежно, в нём нет ни капли ненависти или презрения, или злобы, или ещё чего-то из того, что она видела каждый день – каждый час, каждую минуту, каждую секунду… – в глазах соплеменников. Он не смотрит на неё, как на что-то аморальное, что-то совершенно не подходящее этому миру, словно не видит в ней ничего из того, что рассмотрели в ней когда-то те, что прежде были готовы следовать за ней даже в ядро горящей звезды, но ныне ведомы лишь жаждой мести. Это… странно. И Сатин всё же убирает руки.

– Мой мир ненавидит джедаев, и им было плевать, что _я_ не джедай, что у меня просто есть способности джедаев, но не их мысли. Они заклеймили меня своим врагом и возжелали моей смерти. А я защищалась. Защищалась так, как умела. 

– Вот именно. Ты защищалась. Не вини себя за это. Не дай этой вине поглотить себя.

– На моих руках кровь тысяч существ.

– Они сами хотели тебе её отдать.

Сатин хмурится, но Оби-Ван снова хватает её ладони.

– Они знали, кто ты. Знали, на что ты способна. Но они всё равно искали тебя и желали убить. А ты защищалась. И скрывалась. Ты не хотела этой крови, так не дай же ей себя изменить. 

Его глупый, сладкий Свет вновь касается её острых шипов и бережно обнимает её Тьму, совершенно не боясь всего скопившегося яда. И Сатин вдруг улыбается тенью деревьев, освещенных солнцем в зените.

* * *

Сандария давно не была настолько ею желанной. Пусть и разрушенная, разбитая, растерзанная на всё ещё кровоточащие куски, но она всё равно оставалась несбыточной мечтой, сейчас, наконец, воплощенной в реальность.

Сатин помнит здесь каждую щель, каждую царапину, каждое темное пятно, оставленное бластером ли мечтающих погубить её соплеменников или её собственными молниями. Она помнит, как пыталась прорваться, как изо всех сил пробивалась вперед, туда, где были те, кто ей дорог, кто страдал из-за того, что она оказалась иной, не такой как все, где были те, кого она так и не сумела тогда спасти от ужасной участи. Змеи тотчас пробуждаются в ответ на её эмоции, а Тьма – уже не такая черная, не такая сильная – расправляет плечи, желая вновь оказаться на пьедестале её души. Но рядом снова вспыхивает знакомый и такой уже привычный Свет, и Тьма давится собственным ядом, шипит, но всё же послушно скручивается и затихает. Сатин оборачивается.

Оби-Ван стоит на пороге арки. Он опирается плечом о полуразрушенный косяк и смотрит на неё, не отрываясь. Руки у него скрещены, словно он пытается от чего-то оградиться, брови сдвинуты ближе к переносице, а в его взгляде ей видится что-то странное – гораздо более странное, чем то, что она считала странным всё это время, – но его Свет такой приятный, легкий, свежий, что ей совершенно не хочется разбираться во всех этих, наверняка, глупых – очень глупых – странностях.

Ей нравится его Свет. _Теперь_ нравится. Нравится, как безвозмездно, без требований он делится с ней этим Светом. Нравится, как он касается её ауры – не боясь последствий, не пугаясь всё ещё острых шипов, не переживая о собственных ранах. Нравится, как он ведет себя – как опора, как мужчина, как истинный мандо. Ей многое в нём теперь нравится – и голос, и отвага, и Сила, – но, самое главное, _он_ ей теперь нравится. Жаль, что ей так и не удалось достать пудры – собственный румянец, растекающийся по лицу, как капли крови, ставшей теперь самым жутким кошмаром, её, как ей кажется, совсем не красит. 

– Ты всё расскажешь Квай-Гону? Совету?

Этот вопрос мучает Сатин уже давно. Также давно, как и тот факт, что его наставник так ни о чем и не догадался. Что-то – Сила? – подсказывает, что это произошло не без его помощи.

– А ты собираешься причинить кому-то вред?

– Не знаю. Не уверена. 

Она снова возвращается к окну, он – замолкает. А ей нравится даже просто молчать с ним.

Проходит какое-то время – минута? вечность? – и Сатин слышит, как под его сапогами крошится рассыпанные по полу камни, когда он двигается. Она слышит, как он приближается, как его Свет снова – так привычно, так приятно – полностью окутывает её Тьму, не давая ни шанса на спасение. И Сатин выдыхает, чувствуя такое упоительное, такое чарующее облегчение.

– Что ты намерена делать?

– У меня есть теперь сподвижники, снова есть титул, власть, и… и я хочу попробовать всё с начала. Хочу попытаться дать им мир, свободу от предрассудков. Хочу показать им… надежду. Хотя бы тем из них, кто готов её увидеть.

– Хороший план. 

Они стоят рядом – близко, _так_ близко, что его Свет и её Тьма перемешиваются и буквально растворяются друг в друге – а её сердце колотится так часто, так отчаянно… И всё же, несмотря на пока оглушенную Светом, но способную в любой момент вновь обнажить свой яд Тьму, несмотря на то, что на Мандалоре всё ещё есть те, кому претит её кровь, несмотря на все беды, весь ужас, что ещё долго – и мучительно – будет будоражить её народ, она чувствует спокойствие. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. Рядом с ним.

– Сатин.

Ей не нравится, как он произносит её имя. Совсем не нравится. В его голосе есть что-то странное, не подходящее, и её тело – каждая клеточка, каждый нерв – напрягается само по себе.

– Во Вселенной всегда должен присутствовать Баланс, Сатин. Ты пала во Тьму, но отреклась от неё, приняв Свет, предназначенный кому-то другому.

– Хочешь сказать, я обрекла другое существо на Тьму?

– Возможно. Пути Силы неисповедимы.

Его слова кровью отпечатываются на её сердце – она знает, какой ужасной бывает Тьма, сколько боли и гнева она способна принести на своих крыльях, и знание, что её действия могли заставить кого-то другого – возможно, истинного приверженца Света, возможно, того, кому было предначертано Силой свершить что-то знаменательное, что-то исключительное, что-то _значимое_, – ступить вместо неё на путь темноты, давит на неё тяжелее всех самых горьких воспоминаний. Особенно теперь. Особенно, когда она изо всех сил пытается искупить свою вину, когда она так отчаянно старается оттереть ещё горящую в темноте кровь со своих пальцев, когда она желает взяться за новый, совершенно чистый лист.

– Если кто-то за пределами Мандалора узнает о том, кто ты, я не смогу помочь. Тебе нужно быть осторожной. Очень осторожной. Ты обещаешь мне это?

Сатин молча кивает, и Оби-Ван отворачивается к окну. Секундой спустя со стороны дворцовой площади раздается крик о приближающемся шаттле Республики.

Ей не хочется расставаться с ним вот так – в разговорах о Свете и Тьме, в думах о будущем Мандалора, пусть и, возможно, невероятном, потрясающем, величественном будущем. Ей хочется иного – такого запретного и неправильного для него, но, в конце концов, она – мандалорка, и страсть была главной прядильщицей её судьбы. 

Быть может, потому Тьма и пришла к ней когда-то?..

И всё же не Тьма движет ею сейчас, не Тьма приказывает ей коснуться его руки, не Тьма подсказывает ей скользнуть между ним и чудом сохранившейся среди всего этого хаоса стеной, и когда она тянется, льнет к нему и целует – это тоже не Тьма. Это далеко – так далеко – от Тьмы.

Сатин чувствует, как под пальцами напрягаются его мышцы – кремень, бескар, – а потом он медленно расслабляется – песок, волна – и отвечает. Его Свет становится ещё ярче, и она хватается за него, как за единственную возможность спастись, как за единственный луч, случайно мелькнувший в непроглядных сумерках, и Тьма её светлеет и озаряется, раскрашиваясь в самые светлые, самые теплые, самые чистые тона, и теряет всю свою черноту, наполняясь его Светом – бесконечным, безмятежным, бесподобным. И её такая прежде тяжелая, до краёв переполненная кровью и ядом Тьма превращается в совершенное ничто и рассыпается на тысячи песчинок, становясь глупым сном, который она по ошибке приняла за истину.

А потом Сатин чувствует, как руки Оби-Вана мягко сдавливают её плечи.

– Джедаям запрещены привязанности.

Ей слышится тоска в его голосе, чудится боль миллионов и миллиардов, что были когда-то вместе – а может и ни были никогда – и навсегда расстались, ведомые Балансом, Силой и Светом, и Тьмой, и долгом, и тысячью других, столь важных – и опасных – для Галактики и мира вещей, и задает единственный возможный вопрос.

– А разве я тебя привязываю?

– Нет.

Он отвечает мгновенно, не задумываясь, и боль миллионов и миллиардов, что чудилась ей в его голосе, приходит уже к ней и становится настоящей. Потому что он _уже_ привязал её: своим Светом, своей отвагой, своим теплом – и бризом, и песком. И Тьма, что, казалось бы, уже исчезла, уже полностью растворилась в Свете, изворотливой змеей с клыками, напитанными смертельным ядом, торопится назад, оставляя за собой чернильный след, полный боли и страха, и гнева. Но стоит Сатин посмотреть Оби-Вану в глаза, стоит лишь скользнуть дальше, глубже – под кожу, под маски, под занавесь из всего того столь важного для Галактики и мира, – туда, где существует только Сила в первозданном виде, не разрозненном на черное и белое, но великолепном в своём единении, как она замирает. И Тьма её тоже.

В нём и правда нет привязанности.

_А, может, и в ней?_

В нём нет ни ревности, ни желания обладать и властвовать, но в нём много нежности, много заботы и мягкости, и осторожности, и ласки, столь необычной в сравнении с тем, что она прежде слышала о подобных ему. Но когда их взгляды пересекаются, когда она всплывает на поверхность и снова видит лишь реальность, без каких-либо преукрас и преувеличений, в его глазах что-то мелькает – отчасти знакомое и при этом столь неизвестное, и Сатин, внезапно, чувствует где-то рядом отголосок Тьмы – не такой черной, как её, не такой опасной и гнетущей, – но вокруг так много его Света… Вокруг так много его волн, так много бриза и тепла, что она отмахивается от этих жалких крошек, предпочтя забыть о них в ту же самую секунду, как они мелькнули где-то на периферии. А затем уже он её целует.

Его поцелуй преисполнен целомудрия и невинности, и она смеется. Не безумно, не как сумасшедшая, но искренне, по-настоящему. Она улыбается, подобно ярким звездам в абсолютной темноте, и Тьма её отступает окончательно, всё же признавая поражение и позволяя его Свету заполнить все углы её души и отвести от едва не затянувшей её бездны.


	2. Его Тьма = Её Свет

Ей стоило взять всё под контроль ещё тогда, когда Меррик схватил её в трапезной. И плевать на сенаторов, плевать, что они узнали бы её секрет – всё это невесомая песчинка в сравнении с тем, что она видит – и чувствует – сейчас.

Нити дрожат, её Свет беспокойно пульсирует в ответ на всполохи темной энергии, бластер трясется в ослабевших от ужаса пальцах, а Сатин точно знает – она не выстрелит, не вскормит изголодавшуюся по крови Тьму, не даст ей вновь овладеть собой. Она так много, так долго и отчаянно боролось с бесконечной цепью искушений, чтобы вот так легко опустить плечи, чтобы сдаться сейчас, рядом с _ним_. Потому, когда совсем рядом вспыхивает нежно-голубой веер обжигающей энергии, она вздрагивает сильней, чем позволительно.

Меррик пребывает в не меньшем шоке. Он так и падает – с перекошенным от удивления – или ужаса? – лицом и успевает даже поднять взгляд на нависшего над ним джедая, прежде чем упасть окончательно и вместе с касанием пола испустить дух. Оби-Ван тут же подхватывает Силой едва не сработавший детонатор, прячет его в один из подсумков на поясе, деактивирует – всё-таки – световой меч, а затем кидается к ней.

– Герцогиня, как вы? Он вас не ранил?

Сатин не отвечает. Её взгляд прикован к Меррику – он кажется ей сейчас просто упавшим, просто страшно уставшим от всех сегодняшних треволнений и бессильно присевшим, потому что ноги его уже совсем не держат, но никак не мертвым. Но Сила плачет, а Меррик не совершает ни единой попытки встать или сделать хоть какое-нибудь – любое, совершенно, абсолютно любое! – движение, и надежда на лучший исход испаряется капля за каплей. 

– Сатин?

Её почему-то передергивает, когда его пальцы упираются в её подбородок, заставляя поднять голову вверх, прекратить так неотрывно вглядываться в омертвевшие глаза когда-то невероятно близкого соратника и обратить уже внимание на него.

Во взгляде Оби-Вана океан эмоций. Сила вокруг него неистово бушует, то и дело меняя цвета как подстраивающийся под обстановку беспокойный хамелеон – красный, белый, _черный_. Последний вспыхивает особенно часто, отчего его аура словно бы плывет в дымке, а Сила при этом разражается серией длительных волн возмущения, и приходится усиленно моргать, чтобы избавиться – или хотя бы попытаться избавиться – от этих болезненных колыханий. Но это не помогает, и Сатин смотрит на Оби-Вана, и её смущение и страх, перемеженные с внезапно возникшей такой странной, такой необъяснимой даже для неё мольбой, оказываются столь явными, что это он, а не она делает первый шаг. 

В его объятиях она всё же позволяет себе сделать – наконец – выдох и погружается в его ауру, ожидая – как и всегда, как и много раз до этого – такую упоительную мягкость и тепло. Но почему-то в этот раз песок жесткий, солнечный свет не такой нежный, а бриз подобен урагану. А где-то рядом – близко, так сильно близко – неожиданно начинают шипеть змеи.

Сатин упирается ладонями в грудь Оби-Вана и оглядывается.

Змеи продолжают шипеть, Сила идет крупными волнами от каплей яда, что соскальзывают с их клыков и мутят Свет вокруг, но поймать, найти источник никак не удается, а змеи никак не хотят успокоиться и громом грохочут в ушах, и она отскакивает от джедая, а её тревожный взгляд мечется от стен – к полу, от мертвого Меррика – к живому Оби-Вану, от её бластера – к его мечу. А когда она – прерывисто, тяжело дыша – запускает ладонь в волосы, несколько ещё с трудом держащихся за локоны белоснежных калл всё же падают на пол, и она замирает, смотрит на них, но видит не цветы, а Силу, иступлено пульсирующую вокруг, спотыкается и не падает лишь только потому, что Оби-Ван оказывается рядом и успевает надежно обхватить рукой её талию.

Такими их и находят его напарник – Скайуокер? Энакин Скайуокер, ведь так? – и толпа клонов из их батальонов. И когда она и Оби-Ван, помогающий ей идти, проходят мимо, Сатин кажется, что второй джедай улыбается, но улыбка его быстро вянет, и Сатин не знает почему – из-за внезапной Тьмы, пропитавшей всё вокруг, или из-за неё. Весь дальнейший путь превращается в смутное, смазанное пятно, и она чувствует себя собой, уже только когда Коронет заходит на посадку в космопорте Корусанта.

По пандусу она идет самостоятельно, хотя её верные телохранители всё равно рядом и готовы кинуться на любого, кто даже в мыслях посмеет к ней приблизиться без полученного на то разрешения. Она смотрит вперед, но не видит ничего кроме широкой, затянутой бежевой тканью спины в ореоле мечущегося Света, и цепляется за этот образ, как за путеводную нить. А ещё она невероятно рада, что Мандалор – не часть Республики, что ей нет нужды улыбаться и кланяться стоящему на площади Канцлеру, потому что не знает точно, способна ли она сейчас хоть на одно из двух. А когда замечает, что Оби-Ван не спешит следовать за сенаторами, её сердце наполняется ещё большей радостью.

Скайуокер не идиот, и стоит ей вместе с бронированной свитой сменить направление, уходит сам. 

– Какая ирония, мы снова встретились, чтобы понять, что мы на разных сторонах.

– Благоденствие народа превыше всего, – Оби-Ван коротко кивает, а ей внезапно снова чудится близкое шипение. – В ваших руках будущее ваших подданных в полной безопасности.

Он замолкает, глядя ей в глаза и, вероятно, ожидая привычной ответной шпильки, но вместо этого Сатин прикрывает веки и в Силе оглядывает его с ног до головы, а затем облегченно выдыхает.

– Очень любезные слова из уст мудрого джедая.

Оби-Ван ухмыляется уголками губ, а Сатин хочется засмеяться от радости – настолько глупой и абсурдной при солнечном свете оказывается её недавняя паника. Какие только безумные предки могли ей нашептать, что источником волнений мог быть он?

И Сатин усмехается ему в ответ. Сатин снова становится прежней – элегантной, слегка высокомерной и гордой, но чуточку – самую малость – игривой – и делает несколько шагов вперед, оказываясь стоящей чуть ли не вплотную с ним.

– И всё же я не уверена на счет бороды.

– А что с ней не так?

Сила разливается искрящейся волной. Бриз снова свежий, песок – золотистый, лучи – мягкие и нежные, а его улыбка и аура, и Свет пьянят своей чистотой и кристальной прозрачностью. И Сатин двигается дальше и касается ладонью его лица – ей нужно это, ей нужно знать, _чувствовать_, что это правда, что это действительно он, а не подделка, созданная Тьмой.

– Она скрывает твое прекрасное лицо.

В глазах Оби-Вана что-то вспыхивает, но Сатин уже успевает отвернуться и сделать шаг в сторону и вынуждена отказаться от соблазна вернуться и снова окунуться в его сияющий ореол и как бы случайно заглянуть в глаза и – наконец – понять, что скрывается в их глубинах.

Уже оказавшись в паре метрах от ожидающего только её крытого лендспидера из, вероятно, личной коллекции Канцлера, она замирает от внезапного толчка Силы и едва удерживается от падения, краем глаза отмечая, с каким беспокойством на неё поглядывают телохранители. Сатин пытается отмахнуться и встряхивает головой, прикрывая нервное движение изящным поправлением выбившейся из прически прядки, но секундой спустя толчок повторяется – куда сильней прежнего, куда отчаянней, куда темней, – и она всё же оборачивается.

Оби-Ван стоит там же, где и минуту назад, с тем лишь отличием, что рядом с ним теперь возвышается его напарник-джедай, и улыбается. В его улыбке свет самых ярких, самых прекрасных звезд Галактики, но уже снова отворачиваясь, снова возвращаясь к роли герцогини, Сатин успевает заметить, как за их Светом шевелится Тьма.

* * *

Сатин до сих пор трясет. От близкой смерти, от ужаса, от той Тьмы, что заполонила Сандарию и весь Мандалор, и всю – _её_ – Вселенную. Зачем, зачем она только обратилась к нему за помощью?

Не нужно было так опрометчиво бросаться словами. Не стоило вкладывать в просьбу столько мольбы. Нельзя было всё это делать – нельзя! – но в её захватчиках было так много Тьмы, их сердца переполнялись такой черной, такой страшной темнотой, что она испугалась, что они пробудят её спящих змей, что они воспламенят в ней вновь жажду крови. Ей нужен был кто-то, кто смог бы вытянуть её на поверхность. Ей нужна была опора, колонна, за которую она могла бы схватиться и держаться, держаться, пока весь мир сотрясается от грома. Ей нужен был его – и только лишь его – Свет. Но Тьма никогда не дремлет, а Баланс – не рушим.

Сатин снова скручивает изнутри, и она падает – падает, падает, _падает_… А когда, наконец, спустя миллионы миллиардов вечностей касается пола, то закрывает глаза и пытается поймать, удержать текущие как вода сквозь пальцы отголоски его Света – как легкий бриз, как золотой песок, как солнечный свет, – но то и дело натыкается на лед, шипы и змеиные клыки, полные яда. 

На нём снова мандалорский доспех, так же, как и тогда, испачканный в копоти и чьей-то – её людей? его врагов? – крови. Бластер тоже при нём, как и световой меч. Вот только лицо его – и глаза, и Сила – исполосованы, исчерчены, испорчены Тьмой, и нет в нём теперь чарующего – такого приторного, такого сладкого, такого прекрасного – внутреннего Света. От него всё ещё веет смертью, и пусть убийства те были в ином значении – он защищал и защищался, – но это не уменьшает его страшного ликования, его ужасающего наслаждения, когда его противники кривились в мучениях, когда их тела не слушались, когда они кричали от дикой боли, а он смотрел и упивался своим триумфом. 

– Сатин.

Она вздрагивает – от неожиданности? от ужаса? – и, судорожно сглотнув, с трудом, с усилием удерживая себя в реальности, оборачивается. Оби-Ван стоит на пороге кабиной арки. Он опирается плечом о металлический – такой твердый, такой холодный – косяк и смотрит на неё, не отрываясь. А за его спиной – Тьма.

Сатин хочется кричать – громко, с надрывом, но она знает, что сейчас может выдавить из себя разве что шепот, шелест ветра в траве, совершенно не способный даже чуть всколыхнуть этот страшный силуэт, притаившийся, прилипший к нему, словно вторая – и, возможно, почти или, вероятно, уже главная – тень. Сатин хочется заткнуть ладонями уши, плотно-плотно зажмурить веки, забыть обо всём, что творится вокруг, и с головой окунуться в его Свет.

Но Света нет.

Нет бриза, нет песка, нет ничего – лишь только зияющая чернилами темнота, опутавшая своими склизкими щупальцами всё его тело, все его мысли, всю его душу. 

Её снова трясет, как в лихорадке, а змеи внутри радостно раскручиваются, готовясь к броску, и всё же она находит в себе силы и смелость взглянуть ещё раз на эту Тьму, а потом коснуться его ауры – такой темной, такой страшной, такой не похожей на прежнюю – своим Светом. Мелькнувшие в его глазах искры пугают ещё сильней.

– Можешь даже не пытаться, моя дорогая.

Он говорит, никак не меняя позы или взгляда, или слегка снисходительного тона, он остается всё таким же безмятежным и спокойным – как тогда, как в тот самый первый раз, – даже несмотря на шевелящуюся за плечом темноту, а ей чудится в его словах угроза и обещание боли.

– Ты не хотела своей Тьмы. Тебе её навязали. Тебя заставили её принять. Я же сам её возжелал.

– Зачем?

– _Зачем?_

Оби-Ван смеется, и нет в его смехе ни капли притворства, и это делает его – ужасней, а его Тьму – опасней. А когда он замолкает, то Сатин опять вздрагивает и чувствует, как земля – и пол шаттла, и вся реальность в целом – уходит из-под ног, оставляя лишь безумство и Тьму. _Но чью? _

– О, моя дорогая Сатин, ты так очаровательна в своей наивности.

Он скалится – улыбается? – а ей хочется плакать. От бессилия, от обиды, от страха. Она даже почти всхлипывает, почти позволяет слезам выскользнуть из глаз, но вдруг слышит, как – словно бы наяву – радостно гогочет Тьма – его? её? – вокруг, и стискивает зубы, и сдавливает пальцы, и смело смотрит Тьме – _ему_ – в лицо.

– Так открой же мне глаза, если считаешь наивной.

– Открыть глаза? Тебе? – с его губ срывается смешок, полный острых ядовитых граней. – Ты же политик, моя дорогая. Ты мандо. Ты и сама всё понимаешь лучше всех других. 

Да, она понимает, но _не понимает_. И действует так, как научилась за прошедшую дюжину лет, и смело идет вперед, глядя ему в глаза, и Свет льется следом, отчего на миг его лицо искажается от недовольства, но стоит ей оказаться рядом, как Тьма за ним чуть мутнеет, а стоит коснуться его руки – и она расходится волнами в явном возмущении.

– Тебе не нужно это, Оби-Ван. Тьма извратит, изменит тебя. Разрушит всё, что тебе дорого.

– Но потом создаст на месте руин что-то поистине великолепное. Разве созидание претит тебе, моя прекрасная пацифистка?

– Не такой ценой.

– Тебе ли говорить о цене? Твой трон сложен из костей, пропитанных кровью твоих врагов. 

Сатин замирает, а затем торопливо – слишком, слишком торопливо! – отворачивается, в последнюю секунду успевая заметить, как что-то меняется во взгляде Оби-Вана. _Но Оби-Вана ли уже?_

– Прости. Не стоило этого говорить. 

Она вздрагивает снова и мысленно клянет себя за столь явно проявление страха, неожиданности и всего того вороха эмоций, что навалились на неё за последние часы, но всё же не скрывает их, даже не пытается это делать.

– Ты… сожалеешь?

– Тебе трудно в это поверить?

Его голос и правда полон сожаления – неподдельного, лишенного любой формы фальши и притворства. Он настоящий в этот момент, он – колонна, за которую она так мечтала схватиться с того самого момента, как взглянула в глаза ныне уже мертвого забрака, вокруг которого вихры Тьмы скручивались так яростно и дико. 

– Я не знаю, во что мне теперь верить.

– Верь в меня.

Это звучит так просто, так обычно, обыденно, _привычно_, так словно бы он и правда остался прежним, остался собой, остался джедаем Кеноби, а не вместилищем глянцевой черноты. Но есть в его голосе что-то ещё, что-то зыбкое, тягучее, манящее, что-то, от чего её Свет ярко вспыхивает, ослепляя на пару мгновений и позволяя увидеть мир вокруг лишь разноцветными бликами Силы, что-то, от чего она вдруг вновь слышит ненавистное шипение глубоко внутри.

– Я не отступлю.

Оби-Ван ядовито – горько? – усмехается, а затем его усмешка на секунды преобразуется в улыбку. _Настоящую улыбку_. В этой улыбке солнечный свет и тень – холодная, непроглядная тень. Сатин чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки, а пальцы леденеют, но всё же тянется вперед, не думая об острых шипах Тьмы.

* * *

Идя между ровными рядами закованных в броню мандалорцев и клонов, Сатин с трудом унимает дрожь в теле. Но когда колонны оказывается позади, а перед ней – пустая площадь космопорта и заходящий на посадку одинокий истребитель, дрожь лишь усиливается, но она дергает плечами и вскидывает голову вверх. В конце концов, она – мандалорка, и у неё есть гордость.

Его встречают криками, как словно бы он был героем, вернувшимся с очередной невероятно грандиозной победой, как словно бы он был одним из них, как словно бы он был истинный мандо, и Сатин с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сжать руки в кулаки. Он криво ухмыляется, оглядывая стоящих на площади воинов, с легким – едва заметным, чуть ощутимым, а, может, видимым лишь ей – пренебрежением кивает в ответ на бурные, полные обожания и благоговения приветствия, а потом всё же замечает её, и что-то в нём меняется – где-то очень глубоко, где-то там, под толстым слоем из чужой крови и темной энергии, словно кокон теперь окутавшей его и ставшей его второй плотью.

Когда он покидает истребитель и идет – наконец – вперед, то смотрит лишь только на неё.

– Герцогиня.

Это формальность. Они оба знают, что она здесь уже никто. Всего лишь марионетка для жалких горсток пацифистов, которые ещё наивно верят в своего лидера. И поклон его, и поцелуй протянутой руки – всё это блеф для окружающих, чтобы они продолжали считать, что во главе стола всё ещё она, что последнее слово всё ещё держится за ней, что это до сих пор она – направляющая длань, а он лишь преданно ей служит.

– Я ожидала вас только завтра, милорд.

– Моя любезная госпожа не рада моему визиту? 

– Что вы, милорд. Как я могу быть не рада вам? Просто это немного… неожиданно.

Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, вероятно, ища отголоски лжи и предательства, но выражение лица Сатин спокойно и ни одна мышца не вздрагивает под его изучающим взглядом. Но нити дрожат так сильно, так неистово, словно готовы оборваться в любую секунду, и полностью их скрыть от него, увы, нет никакой возможности. Когда же он предлагает руку, а она – как же иначе? – соглашается и они неторопливо направляются к ожидающему их лендспидеру, Сатин с трудом подавляет полный облегчения вздох.

У него знакомое лицо, знакомый голос и манеры, но его мысли и поступки слишком сильно отличаются от любых его образов, что она помнит. А она помнит их немало. Она помнит молодого, дерзкого юношу, прибывшего на Мандалор много лет назад, помнит верного защитника-джедая и доброго друга, не побоявшегося её Тьмы и отважно ступившего под её своды, чтобы уберечь от темноты её саму. Она помнит даже генерала, ведущего в бой тысячи солдат, хотя этот образ особенно противен её взглядам. Она видит все эти образы, скрытые под маской того, кем он стал сейчас. И каждый раз, что он возвращается, Сатин всё смазанней, всё менее ясно видит мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби под личиной Дарт Бена, каждый раз всё сильней убеждаясь, что ей не вытащить его из черной пучины в одиночку.

И всё же… Всё же с ней он иной, и Сатин не знает – не понимает, – как и почему он ведет с ней себя настолько отличительно в сравнении с другими. О, она знает, на какие зверства он стал способен после всего произошедшего, и оттого ещё больше не понимает, почему с ней он другой, почти такой же, как прежде. Она знает Тьму, знает, на что она способна, как умело извращает самые светлые, самые яркие чувства и эмоции, и всякий раз удивляется, почему в отношении _неё _его чувства и эмоции почти никак не изменились. Это пугает похлеще желтых глаз.

Пока они добираются до дворца, они разговаривают. Он преподносит ей все свои кровавые бойни в форме мирных переговоров с парочкой не очень сговорчивых политиков и горсткой внезапных предательств, которые был в состоянии пресечь, конечно же, только он. Сатин почти ничего не говорит – за последние годы она привыкла меньше давать и больше вбирать, в особенности в диалогах с ним – и лишь изредка величаво кивает головой, отчего её серьги качаются из стороны в сторону. Она сама сейчас как эти самые серьги – красивый символ царствования, который двигается туда, куда ему укажет настоящий король. 

Когда они остаются наедине, лишь в окружении цветущих фруктовых деревьев клановой оранжереи, он целует её – без Тьмы, почти целомудренно, почти с той уже давно позабытой заботой, – и в какой-то миг она вдруг вспоминает о пудре, которая снова так не вовремя закончилась, и думает о том, что, возможно, недостаточно красива для него сейчас, на какой-то миг ей даже кажется, что всё это – сон, что его Свет всё так же с ним, что он остался прежним Оби-Ваном Кеноби, и она касается его ауры в попытке – такой глупой, такой самоуверенной попытке – доказать себе это. Но натыкается лишь на Тьму.

Как и в прошлый раз.

Как и в десятки сотен прошлых раз до этого момента.

И горько вздохнуть ей не позволяет только лишь гордость дочери Мандалора.

А его Тьма гладкая, томная, она тянется к Сатин, изредка для приличия шипя, но кажется весьма довольной присутствием как её самой, так и её Света. И Сатин становится страшно. Потому что она точно знает – Тьма не появляется из ниоткуда, её не порождают когда-то добрые, но ныне падшие герои, как любят говорить старые мудрецы. Тьма приходит, только если её об этом попросить. И кто сейчас, в этой разбитой войной Галактике истинный проситель – его внезапно обретенный расчетливый и хитрых отец или же давний враг, почти два десятка лет назад убивший его наставника и едва не умертвивший её, – Сатин не знает. 

А, может, всё намного проще.

Может, ни один из них и не призывал темноту в душу Оби-Вана Кеноби. Может, его Тьма была всегда гораздо ближе, чем казалось ей и ему. Может, его Тьма просто ждала момента, приобретя форму того, что казалось добродетельным Светом. Может, его Тьма просто натянула приятную глазу маску и соблазняла его день за днем, сама не ведая, что творит.

Может, это _её_ Тьма стала _его _Тьмой.

Так же, как и _его_ Свет когда-то стал _её_ Светом.

И в Галактике, наконец, вновь наступил _Баланс. _

Его вежливый кашель, призванный привлечь внимание, как очередной гром.

– Император весьма доволен ситуацией на Мандалоре, герцогиня. Благодаря вашей политике многие кланы вернулись на родину и готовы с гордостью нести ваши знамена. Это по истине величайшая победа. Хотя всё же кое-что его беспокоит.

– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что вызвало беспокойство Императора?

– Ваш будущий преемник. Будет ли он столь же крепок духом, как и моя госпожа?

Оби-Ван оборачивается, и Сатин стынет под его – ещё знакомым, ещё пока понятным – взглядом и не двигается, не шевелится, не дышит. А он улыбается – как безумный, как сумасшедший, как _дар’джейтии_. В его улыбке собраны все чернила Галактики, все тени, вся самая густая темнота всех Черных дыр необъятной Вселенной – в ней собрана вся Тьма, что так долго копилась где-то рядом и теперь, наконец, до краев наполнила его. Но есть в нём и кое-что другое – прежнее, привычное, _светлое_, мелькнувшее на доли секунд. Именно оно и наполняет его взгляд. Именно оно и смотрит его глазами на неё сейчас.

– Ты станешь моей женой? 

Сатин не боится его Тьмы. Она закрывает глаза и снова льнет к нему, не обращая внимания ни на острые грани ядовитый шипов, ни на беспроглядную Тьму, ни на всё безумство, что пылает в нём подобно тысячам тысяч самых горячих костров Мандалора. Свет её упрямо тянется к его Тьме – цепляясь за останки ярких бликов, глотая крошку из перемолотых костей врагов, впитывая каплю за каплей всю кровь, что горит ярко-алым на его руках, – Свет её преисполнен, как и прежде – разве что ещё более сильным, ещё более искренним, ещё более жертвенным – желанием добраться до ядра и обнять его, и никогда не отпускать, и вечность освещать все самые запретные углы с кишащей в них первозданной Тьмой.

– Конечно.

Он улыбается, и Сатин улыбается в ответ. _Почти_ как безумная, _почти_ как сумасшедшая, _почти_ как дар’мандо с нечестивой кровью и несоизмеримой силой внутри.

– Я сделаю всё, чтобы мой лорд был счастлив.

А затем делает шаг вперед.

В бездну.

Как Оби-Ван когда-то.


End file.
